


13 members, 3 Chatrooms, 1 oblivious Seungcheol

by Wonwhom_Wonu (lilbabjihoon)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Group chat, Other, chatroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbabjihoon/pseuds/Wonwhom_Wonu
Summary: Seventeen group chat au basically





	1. Just Get Your Cat

**Eggeu Tarteu** **_has entered the chat_ **

 

**Eggeu Tarteu:** guys we have a problem

 

**dontaddme** **_and 6 others join the chat_ **

 

**Bubble butt:** what now Wonwoo?

 

**dontaddme:** nobody cares about the plot twist in your book

 

**Mrgoldensun:** i care

 

**dontaddme:**  shaddupshaddupshaddup nobody asked

 

**Eggeu Tarteu:** it turns out elizabeth didn’t truly love john seokmin. She just wanted his dog 

 

**Eggeu Tarteu:** but thats not what I wanted to talk about

 

**Mrgoldensun:** hnnnngh :’(

 

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** wht happnd

 

**Eggeu Tarteu:** my cat is stuck

 

**Eggeu Tarteu:** in a tree

 

**Eggeu Tarteu:** and I dont wanna get him

 

**dontaddme:** throw a stick at it

 

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** no

 

**Bubble butt:** climb up and get him

 

**Eggeu Tarteu:** no I dont wanna Im too comfortable

 

**URMYANGEL:** Wonwoo go get him

 

**URMYANGEL:** wait

 

**URMYANGEL:** isn’t your boyfriend tall af

 

**dontaddme:** facts

**Mrgoldensun:** mingyu where are u

 

**Mrgoldensun:** i know ur lurking

 

**Thetakingtree:** hihi

 

**Thetakingtree:** i’m hiding in wonwoo’s closet so he won’t force me to get his cat

 

**Thetakingtree:** wait

 

**Thetakingtree:** fuck-

 

**Eggeu Tarteu:** ;)

 

**Eggeu Tarteu** **_has left the chat_ **

 

**Thegivingtree:** oh shit- bjddbdhsajdkdfhbfs

 

**Imnotshort:** damn

 

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** RUN MINGYU RUN

 

**Thetakingtree** **_has left the chat_ **

 

**URMYANGEL:** oops

 

**Bubble butt:** he might as well sit in the tree with the cat

 

**Mrgoldensun:** das cute

 

**dontaddme:** junhui would never

 

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** thnx babe luv u too

 

**dontaddme:** shut the hell up

 

**URMYANGEL:** heyheyhey

 

**URMYANGEL:** all cute couple shit aside

 

**URMYANGEL:** i didn’t know that Elizabeth even loved John in the first place

 

**dontaddme:** ugh

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** eww books 

 

**Bubble butt:** wowie look at that hansol’s calling me-

 

**dontaddme** **_has left the chat_ **

 

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **_has left the chat_ **

 

**Bubble butt** **_has left the chat_ **

 

**Lordjisoos:** what???

 

**Lordjisoos:** really?

 

**Imnotshort:** oh hey jisoo

 

**Mrgoldensun:** I ALWAYS KNEW ELIZABETH WAS A HOE

 

**Mrgoldensun:** WHY SHE HAD TO DO JOHN DIRTY LIKE THAT???

 

**URMYANGEL:** have you seen Elizabeth

 

**URMYANGEL:** she wanted dog dick

 

**Lordjisoos:** wow

 

**Imnotshort:** what

 

**Mrgoldensun:** wtf

 

**URMYANGEL:** you know it’s true

 

**URMYANGEL:** why else do you think she was always alone with richard

 

**URMYANGEL:** R I C H A R D 

 

**URMYANGEL:** THE LONGER VERSION 

 

**URMYANGEL:** OF 

 

**URMYANGEL:** D I C K

 

**Lordjisoos** **_has left the chat_ **

**Imnotshort** **_has left the chat_ **

 

**Mrgoldensun** **_has left the chat_ **

 

**Cheolieraviolli** **_has joined the chat_ **

 

**Cheolieraviolli:** but wasn’t he neutered tho???


	2. Ooops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hip hop unit made a minor slip up.

**Cheolieraviolli** **_has joined HIPHOPSWAGGERS_ **

 

**Cheolieraviolli:** HEY GUYS

 

**Cheolieraviolli:** Guess what

 

**Bubblebutt’snumber1fan:** cheol

 

**Bubblebutt’snumber1fan:** it’s three in the morning

 

**Bubblebutt’snumber1fan:** didn’t jeonghan tuck you in

 

**Cheolieraviolli:** YES

 

**Cheolieraviolli:** BUT STILL

 

**Cheolieraviolli:** WHERE’S WONWOO AND MINGYU

 

**Cheolieraviolli:** I WANNA MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT AJKJFKHALFHFJKSGH

 

**Eggeu Tarteu** **_has joined HIPHOPSWAGGERS_ **

 

**Eggeu Tarteu:** shaddup i’m about to bone my mans

 

**Eggeu Tarteu:** mingyu says hi

 

**Eggeu Tarteu:** now bye

 

**Cheolieraviolli:** waIT-

 

**Eggeu Tarteu** **_has left HIPHOPSWAGGERS_ **

 

**Cholieraviolli:** hansol

 

**Bubblebutt’snumber1fan:** yes.

 

**Cheolieraviolli:** im sad

 

**Bubblebutt’snumber1fan:** why are you sad seungcheol

 

**Cheolieraviolli:** cause nobody listens to meh :’(

 

**Cheolieraviolli:** and i ran out of milk

**Cheolieraviolli** **_changed their name to_ ** **:’(**

 

**Bubblebutt’snumber1fan:** seungcheol

 

**Bubblebutt’snumber1fan:** baby boi

 

**Bubblebutt’snumber1fan:** it’s okay i’ll listen

 

**:’(:** maybe im not a good leader after all

 

**:’(:** im sorry hansol

 

**Thetakingtree** **_and_ ** **Eggeu Tarteu** **_has joined HIPHOPSSWAGGERS_ **

 

**Thetakingtree:** SEUNGCHEOLIE IM SOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY I PUT WONWOO’S DICK BEFORE YOU

 

**Eggeu Tarteu:** hey

 

**Eggeu Tarteu:** im right here

 

**Eggeu Tarteu:** and in the same bed

 

**EggeuTarteu:** but yeah cheol we’re sorry

 

**Bubblebutt’snumber1fan:** now that everyone’s here

 

**Bubblebutt’snumber1fan:** seungcheol make ur announcement

 

**:’(** **_changed their name to_ ** **Cheolieraviolli**

 

**Cheolieraviolli:** yay

 

**Cheolieraviolli:** all i wanted to say was

 

**Cheolieraviolli:** did anybody save all the work we did in the studio?

 

**Cheolieraviolli:** cuz i didnt

 

**Bubblebutt’snumber1fan:** i wasn’t told to

 

**Eggeu Tarteu:** i was sitting in with Performance

 

**Eggeu Tarteu:** mingyu?

 

**Thetakingtree:** uhh

 

**Thetakingtree:** is anybody up to do second takes-

 

**Bubblebutt’snumber1fan** **_has left HIPHOPSWAGGERS_ **

 

**Cheolieraviolli** **_has left the HIPHOPSWAGGERS_ **

 

**Eggeu Tarteu:** jihoon is gonna kill us

 

**Eggeu Tarteu** **_has left HIPHOPSWAGGERS_ **

 

**Thetakingtree:** oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo turned towards Mingyu’s side of the bed.
> 
> “You know we’re screwed right.”  
> “Hell yeah, we’ll be having guitar for dinner tomorrow.”  
> “Acoustic or Electric”  
> “Whichever hurts more.”


	3. BRIEF INTERMISSION

since life is being a lil bitch right now, I'm sorry to announce that Chapter 3 of this series will have to wait until Friday. My internet really sucks and whenever I try to post the chapter it was cut off by a whole lot. I'll make it up to you guys will two chapters okie? I luv u my beautiful mingyuettes, and as always

 

_**STAN SEVENTEEN YOU UNCULTURED SWINE.** _


	4. I Lobe Pigeons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonhoon being soonhoon minus the soonhoon

**FIREYHURRICANE** **_has joined DANCINGKINGS_ **

 

**FIREYHURRICANE:** yall

 

**FIREYHURRICANE:** we have to address

 

**FIREYHURRICANE:** the elephant in the room

 

**Imscared:** u mean ur burning crush on Jihoon

 

**Imscared:** old news hun

 

**Imscared:** get to the program

 

**dontaddme:** damn chan

 

**dontaddme:** but yeah he has a point

 

**FIREYHURRICANE:** well 

 

**FIREYHURRICANE:** i didnt say anything yet-

 

**Imscared:** ur gonna talk about how excited u are about working on a song with each other

 

**Imscared:** we get it

 

**Imscared:** ur whipped

 

**FIREYHURRICANE:** for someone who’s chat name is Imscared

 

**FIREYHURRICANE:** you’re acting very bold right now

 

**dontaddme:** das my boi

 

**Imscared:** thank u daddy minghao

 

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **_has entered DANCINGKINGS_ **

 

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** CHAN YOU LIL BITCH BABY LEAVE MY MANS ALONE

 

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** and soonyoung just talk to jihoon

 

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** cause we dont care anymore about you lil escapade

**FIREYHURRICANE:** fair fair

 

**FIREYHURRICANE:** let’s just go over the routine

 

**dontaddme:** finally

 

**dontaddme:** we should involve pigeons

 

**dontaddme:** cause pigeons are

 

**dontaddme:** CiTeHTSea

 

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** bitch

 

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** wtf 

 

**Imscared:** aesthetic?

 

**dontaddme:** SeY

 

**FIREYHURRICANE:** ok

 

**FIREYHURRICANE:** i can make arrangements

 

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** can i wave my arms around in a circle

 

**dontaddme:** babe

 

**dontaddme:** thats already in the choreo 

 

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** oh

 

**Imscared:** can they zoom in on me everytime i get a line

 

**FIREYHURRICANE:** yes

 

**Imscared:** yay

 

**FIREYHURRICANE:** now if you excuse me

 

**FIREYHURRICANE:** i have some business to attend to

 

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** tell jihoon i said hi

**FIREYHURRICANE:** shsssh

 

**FIREYHURRICANE** **_has left DANCINGKINGS_ **

**.**

**.**

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**FIREYHURRICANE** **_has entered THETRUEDYNAMICDUO_ **

 

**FIREYHURRICANE:** hey

 

**FIREYHURRICANE:** jihoon

 

**Imnotshort** **_has entered THETRUEDYNAMICDUO_ **

 

**Imnotshort:** whadda want Soonyoung

 

**FIREYHURRICANE:** pfft

 

**FIREYHURRICANE:** just wanted to see if you were free 

 

**FIREYHURRICANE:** like

 

**FIREYHURRICANE:** right now

 

**Imnotshort:** yeah im free

 

**Imnotshort:** what happened

 

**FIREYHURRICANE:** nothing just

 

**FIREYHURRICANE:** wanted to see if you were free to grab a meal

 

**FIREYHURRICANE:** or smth

 

**Imnotshort:** uh sure

 

**Imnotshort:** meet you in 10 mins

 

**FIREYHURRICANE:** yeah that’ll be great

 

**Imnotshort:** okay see you then

 

**Imnotshort** **_has left THETRUEDYNAMICDUO_ **

 

**FIREYHURRICANE** **_has left THETRUEDYNAMICDUO_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_ “Hmph, if anything he should be focusing on getting his team together.” Jihoon set aside his headphones and saved the recording he was working on. _

 

_ “Well, I dunno Jihoon, he just seems really insistent on hanging out with you. He may even like you judging by the stolen glances during practice.” _

 

_ “Seokmin, don’t be silly, if anything we’re just friends. It trying to raise my hopes and shit would ya!” _

 

_ Seokmin looked back at the booth to see if he forgot anything, “Suit yourself. But still, you don’t wanna be late to meet him right? So you better get going.” _

 

_ Grabbing his coat Jihoon sighed, “Yeah, I guess. But in all seriousness, DON’T TELL ANYONE WE HAD THIS CONVERSATION OKAY.” _

 

_ Seokmin raised his arms in defense, “ You have my word... until I’m best man at the wedding, then I’ll retell it to everyone.” _

 

_ “Seokmin shut the hell up and close the door behind you before you leave.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha your bitch ass dog found the solution to the posting problem.


	5. Rewrite

Salutations fellow humans

this story is bad

so I'm rewriting it!

stay tuned

updates will be regularly posted from now on

**Author's Note:**

> i lobe group chats


End file.
